Thanatos
by Mortem Tempus
Summary: Dumbledore made a mistake when he 'killed' Harry Potter in the winter of 1996. And with a new ally to the Dark that even Lord Voldemort is willing to take 'orders' from. So what will the light do? But who is Thanatos? Some sort of Demon Lord? Or is he our own dearly departed Harry Potter? Dumbledore/Ron/Ginny/Hermione/Order Bashing SLASH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Good Morning Harry, Good Night Demon

**A/N: HI THERE! This is the first time I'm posting on Fanfic (Instead of reading I got an account and wrote something). I got this idea after reading pikachumomma's 'The Dark Lord's Protector'. I agree with what she said at the end of the first chapter on how there are not enough dominate Harry with a submissive Voldemort (but not weak, or (I think) Tom Riddle (I view them as two different people)). I also enjoy demons (Before I read pikachumomma's story I had been juggling the idea of a demon!Harry with Draco, but this seemed like a good idea.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Decided Pairings will be HP/LV, LM/SS, and (mentioned) SB/RL (As far as the awesome people go... The Light... well I don't care about them enough to do anything with)**

**Characters that I haven't fully decided to pair are...**

**Fred/George Weasley**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Blaise Zabini**

**(This list will hopefully change (and add more characters, since these are the ones I am sure that I'll have in the story) after the first two or so chapters... Suggestions welcome)**

**...**

**Well enjoy this chapter, also if you actually just read any of this A/N... you are awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter one, Good morning Harry Potter. Good night demon.**

* * *

_I__t was dark and cold at the cliffs near Hogsmead, as cliché as it sounded. These cliffs would not be noticed at all by the children Hogwarts Express going home for the winter holiday in the morning. Nor would the body at the base of the cliff...__  
__At least that was what __Dumbledore __thought when he put one of his students under the Imperius curse and made him walk off the cliff...__  
__How could he have known just how weak he was, just how stupid his actions were...__  
__But he would learn.__  
__He had already taken a child away from its family, already ruined so many lives. He was the reason why a broken child became a twisted man; he was the reason why so many followed that broken and twisted creature...__  
__So wouldn't it be poetic that the second child he had tried to destroy would become his destroyer. This thought brought a smile to the sickening sight at the base of the cliff, the smile horrifying as the body began to reform around it.__  
__"You made a mistake old man, leaving me to die." A chuckle came from the, now fully healed, dark teen, "He was right, there is only power and those too weak to seek it." Emerald eyes looked up to the sky, "And you, Dumbledore, are too weak to kill a child." An insane grin, "Or perhaps you did," he pondered, after all with the information flowing through his head he no longer felt like a child, oh well, "Prepare to fall Lord of Light," he told no one and the world, "prepare your minions, prepare your heir, prepare the traitor, prepare your graves. You all will die soon." The nameless teen, formally __Harry Potter__, cracked his neck as the last of his bones went back into their proper place. Rising up the teen's insane smile vanished into a grimace when he looked down at his nearly bare body, being that most of his clothes had been torn to shreds, looking at all his various scars and how badly in shape he was from starvation and neglect even after months of good food and decent care. "So much to repair," He muttered. Closing his eyes he reached up to tap one of his godfather's parting gifts. "Black Manor." The teen vanished without a sound; the only proof left from the death of Harry Potter was blood, broken glasses, and a shattered holly and phoenix feather wand.__  
_

•••••••••••Earlier that day••••••••••••

Dumbledore look up as someone slipped into his office as he let his 'grandfather' mask slip on. His 'kind' smile widening when he saw that it was a certain bushy headed Gryffindor. "Miss Granger, my dear, what brings you here? Your's and Mr. Weasley's next report isn't until a week after break." He raised his eyebrow when she sat down uninvited across from him, "Lemon drop?"  
Hermione shuttered at Dumbledore wondering how no one noticed that he was just as cold and mad as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But, of course, she never said a word, dreaming of the day when she would be Minister just like Dumbledore promised, that the first hold the office when his regime toppled the old one would be her. "Well headmaster, you remember what you asked of me and Ronald? To watch and see if Potter starts acting oddly or doubting you?" She paused as see felt a shred of her failed conscience rise to the surface telling her that what she was doing was wrong, but like always she ignored it, "P-Potter started questioning your ideals, he started asking what we thought about you. And also he's starting to pull away from us, Ronald said that Potter isn't even sleeping in the dorm room anymore..." She trailed off watching Dumbledore for a reaction.  
Dumbledore smiled at the girl and nodded slightly, "Thank you my dear, please return to the tower, and send Harry to me." Hermione nodded and left heading back to the tower.

Dumbledore slumped slightly behind his desk and raised his deformed hand, the Gaunt ring still on his finger, "Oh Gellert what would you say?" He muttered examining the ruined appendage, "Would you condemn me for what I'm planning or has that already occurred?" Albus knew what his old lover would say, because as cruel as the other man had been when he had still had his magic, he would never have harmed a child, even one with demon blood.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, oh so sorry, but this, just like your imprisonment, is all for the Greater Good." He put his hand down on his desk and he pulled out an old brittle looking wand. Dumbledore glared at his old wand, not very strong, the core was kneezle whiskers, kneezle whiskers and driftwood, eleven inches. Not a threatening wand, even Ollivander had called it weak while giving him a pitying gaze when he had given it to him not even making him pay for it. But the Elder wand, threstral hair and, of course, elder wood, fifteen inches long. Anything but weak, as only the strongest could control it, nothing like his original wand, which even a squib could probably use. The only thing that he had ever used it for since he had 'received' the Elder wand was for things like what he was about to do. All he had to do was make Harry eat a lemon drop and the amplifying potion would allow the weak Imperius that he could do with his wand to control even the strongest of wills. By using his old wand to make people…_disappear_… it was never traced back to him because the Elder wand had its own magical signature and everyone thought that it was Dumbledore's because he had had it for so long that no one remembered that it used to be different (or he made them forget with a well-placed memory charm).

That was all beside the point, if his weapon, the 'Hope of the Light' were to 'wake-up' and realize that he was being manipulated by Dumbledore 'the grandfatherly old headmaster' he would most likely end up kick-starting his demon inheritance (a trait that had been dormant in the Evans line until Lily had grown claws and a tail, showing that she had weak demon traits and that most likely her any of her children would be a true full-blooded demon no matter who or what she had a child with) early or just destroy Hogwarts like Harry had destroyed his office the year before. The teen was dangerous and if he was starting to question things then he was outliving his usefulness. The old man was shocked out of his thoughts when the wards at the base of the tower told him that Harry Potter was ascending the narrow staircase to his office. Pushing the bowl of lemon drops to the edge he sighed gripping the driftwood wand while pulling a safe lemon drop from under his desk and putting it in his mouth. "All for the Greater Good."

**.**

~~~A few minutes earlier, Gryffendor tower~~~

.

"Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you." Hermione looked at Potter, cold fingers of doubt holding her heart, as her shattered conscience brought up how nice and kind and sweet Ha-Potter always was to her.

Harry turned in his seat and looked at Hemione, no Granger, with cold eyes, "Thanks for letting me know Granger," she flinched at his cold voice as he stood and walked over to her before he leaned down (When had he gotten taller than her? He had always been shorter because of a mix between malnutrition and potions laced in his food to weaken him, she knew because of how many times she had been the one to put the potions in his food) and began to whisper quiet words in her ears, "I hope that hurting me gets you what you deserve, but for now I will settle with the nightmares. Either he will kill me tonight or I will leave forever. Enjoy fucking Weasly... But be careful I think he's been poking holes in those condoms of yours, maybe he wants you to be his… in his twisted little way. He must know how weak you'll be if you carry his child, you couldn't be minister then." Hermione flinched as Harry stood up and walked to the portrait hole on the other side of the empty common room and turned to look at the girl, "You've made your bed, and now you must lie in it; even as it starts to float in a sea of empty promises and lies... Good-bye _friend_." He said the last part coldly before slamming the portrait hole behind him.

Hermione shook slightly before collapsing as she felt her magic trying to fight off a curse she hadn't noticed Harry had cast.

She knew she had made a mistake.

And she couldn't do a thing about it as the first person to ever be a true friend to her walked away. "I had no choice Harry; I'm going to make the wizarding world right. Just you see."

.

~~~Back to the headmaster's office~~~

.

Harry opened the door slowly after Dumbledore told him to 'come in my boy', Harry still found it amazing that Dumbledore still called him his boy when he had clearly made the fact that he hated the old fraud when he had blown up the headmaster's office the previous year (conveniently destroying some of the devices that were used to track and/or weaken him, and he had a feeling that there had been more of the devices were aimed at him than he realized but he wasn't quite sure) after the bastard had _planned_ for Sirius to be killed by Bellatrix LeStrange by using some sort of compulsion spell, sort of like an extremely weak Imperius, on both of the Blacks overriding the fact that despite being on separate sides, Sirius himself told him that when they had sat next to each other in Azkaban Prison they promised that if both of them had gotten out and they faced each other, they wouldn't kill each other, and he had seen her disguised horror when Bellatrix had realized what she had done. And the only reason he knew it was because the old man had the weakest occlumency shields when he was away from his phoenix, showing he was forcing his familiar to protect him instead of just doing it himself.

Putting on a fake smile he looked at Dumbledore, "You wished to see me Professor?" Harry walked over to one of the chairs (the most uncomfortable one he could find) and grabbed a lemon drop before the man could ask, damn his insatiable sweet tooth, he blamed not having many as a child (only having the ones that he had either sneaked into his cupboard or gotten from teachers and eaten before Dudley could find out), and popped it into his mouth after making sure that the old man had one too. He coughed when he felt the drop immediately dissolve in his throat.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly holding up a grayish looking wand, "Yes Harry, I wanted you to come here for a pretty simple reason, _Imperio._" Harry stiffened when felt the high-like feeling from the curse, _"Go to the cliffs and jump off them after breaking and tossing your wand down the cliffs. Do you understand?"_

'Shitshitshitshit, why can't I throw this off?' _"Yesss."_ Harry stood up still locked in his mind as his body did as it was told. Harry felt his mind slip away just as anger replaced his fear the last thing he heard was Dumbledore muttering to himself that everything was for the Greater Good.

.

~~~Two hours later, Gryffindor Tower~~~

.

_Hermione looked around the room; it looked sort of like the great hall only it was empty. She slowly turned around to see if there was a way out_ _only to find herself face-to-face with a tiny boy, perhaps seven or eight, wearing oversized clothing and had a messy black mop of hair. She couldn't see his face since he was sobbing into his hands._

"_Hey," She said walking up to the little boy and leaning down, dread rising up in her stomach, "Are you alright little boy? Why are you crying?" Instead of answering he only sobbed and muttered into his hands. "Excuse me? I couldn't hear you sweetie, can you say that again."  
"My best friend killed me." The boy mumbled raising his head, revealing Harry's familiar face; only covered in blood and where his eyes were supposed to be he had empty sockets bleeding black blood. Hermione screamed as she backed away from the mess of a boy, "Why?" The boy sobbed as black stains appeared on his oversized clothes, "Why did you tell Dumbledore? Why did you do it… Why did you listen to them! Now I'm dead." By now the tiny child was rotting, "Why 'Mione?" The horror stepped forward and began to age until he was a sixteen year old version of Harry; rotting and bleeding black. "I loved you, like a sister…" He hugged her as she shook with fear, "Why did you betray me?" he whispered._

Hermione woke up screaming, sobs wracking her chest his final eleven words rang though her head and she could feel his hug, his wet bleeding chest leaving cold spots on her nightdress. _**"I hope that hurting me gets you what you deserve, but for now I will settle with the nightmares."**_

"What have I done?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

… **Well… I have no clue…**

… **So review and I will continue…**


	2. Elves and Wands

_**2 weeks later, Christmas Eve**_

The young demon looked in the mirror admiring how many changes there already was in his body, even before he 'died' he had begun to grow taller but now with a steady supply of well cooked food from Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher (the first two following him from Hogwarts and the last he had summoned from the townhouse), nutrition potions, exercise, and dark magic he had filled out and grown a few more inches to where he stood 6' 2" and had broad shoulders and was becoming very well-toned very fast. All changes due to his demon blood of course. Sighing he walked over to the enormous walk-in closet that was in his suite and pulled out one of the dress robe sets that Winky had gotten for him from a shop in Knockturn. Making a face he switched his comfortable sweatpants out for the slightly annoying, but really nice, dress robes.  
Today would be the first day since 'Harry Potter' had 'died' and 'Lord Thanatos Harrison Black' had been 'born' that he would be going out. And he already had an extremely full schedule for the day, but if he had time he hopefully would begin the search for his mate... Not that he thought he really thought he would have time. Shaking his head he headed to the third floor, the 'family floor', dining room and sat down.  
With a pop a small elf wearing a uniform that looked a bit like a butler appeared, "Dobby's be making yous breakfast this morning. What do yous wishing to be having Master Thanatos?"  
The demon smiled slightly at the little elf, "How about pancakes? And don't forget to make enough for you guys as well."  
Dobby looked ready to cry again, "Of course Master Thanatos, yous be a great master letting Dobbys and Winkys and the grouchy old one have pancakes as well! Yous will be out in a second." With another pop the hyperactive elf left and a snowy owl flew in clutching a paper as he did.  
"Hey girl you're going to have to wait if you want something," he said to the loyal bird while taking the Gringotts letter and the newspaper from her claws, "Dobby just left to get food." But instead of staying Hedwig gave him an affectionate nip and flew away. Thanatos unrolled the paper and laughed at the short article on the front page that was under a picture of him from fourth year.

_**- Harry Potter Missing -**__**  
**__**-Rita Skeeter-**__**  
**__As this reporter told the wizarding world last week, the-boy-who-lived vanished right before Hogwarts winter holiday and we only learned this when his honorary godfather, ex-Hogwarts professor and werewolf, Remus Lupin stepped forward with a desperate plea asking if anyone knew where his 'pup' was to please let him know. But we must stop and wonder something. Why was this plea necessary? This reporter wished to find out but when I asked Headmaster Dumbledore for a comment all he did was pull out a shattered holly wand. Upon further investigation it was found by this reporter that Potter's wand was holly with phoenix feather. Was the wand that the Headmaster showed me Harry Potter's? If so what does it mean for the boy-who-lived?__  
__-more on wands pg. 3__  
__-more on Harry Potter pg. 6__  
__-more on Albus Dumbledore pg. 12__  
_  
The demon shook his head and put the paper down, "Maybe I should add Moony and Rita to the list of people I need to meet soon." He muttered thinking. Remus was one of the few who he had truly considered family when he was human, and he did miss the werewolf. Rita could be useful as well, good for ruining Dumbles before Thanatos killed him.  
At that thought the dark man (since he no longer could be called a teen) grin turned psychotic as his thoughts turned to his plans.  
"Breakfast Master Thanatos!" The demon was shocked out of his bloody thoughts by Dobby's sudden appearance with two huge platters of pancakes and a small plate of bacon balanced between his ears. Behind him Winky and Kreacher followed with coffee and various potions. Chuckling at his crazy elf as he thought about how he had ended up with the slightly mad house-elf as he began to eat the food in front of him eyeing the potions that were guaranteed to taste like worm guts…

~flashback~

_The young man collapsed into the large bed that his portkey had dropped him next to. Sighing he reached into his magic hoping to call Kreacher to him without wasting to much energy, surprisingly the young man found that instead of just one magic-based slave bond but three, and a life debt for someone who was distantly related to him… he'd figure out the last one later but for now he reached for the slave bonds and ordered, __**"Come!"**_ _Three pops echoed throughout the room. After a moment of silence he felt two of the three approach while the third, and only one he had been expecting, stood in the back muttering about how there was a Potter in his mistress's forefather's bed._

"_W-who summoned Dobby and Winky to them?" the squeaky scared voice said._

"_Dobby," the recently awoken demon asked, "Why do I have a bond on you and Winky?"  
Dobby squeaked and tried to hug the demon on the bed to the best of his ability, "Masters Harry Potter sir! I didn't rec-nize you! Yous magic changed sir!" The elf backed up and bowed slightly as his outfit changed from the Hogwart's elf uniform to a darker version with the Black family crest on it, "Dobby's wishes to be serving Harry Potter sos when yous be coming into your magical growing-up Dobby decided that Dobby would be yous house-elf, somehows your magical growing-up must of happened early." Dobby's chest puffed out slightly, "Winky be my mate sir! So Winky must have the same master bond as me!"_

_Shaking his head Thanatos chuckled tiredly, "Dobby Harry Potter isn't my name anymore… It doesn't fit anymore…" the former Harry Potter turned his head slightly to look at Kreacher, "Kreacher what would a good name be for the head of the Black family be? I know you know most of the family lore."_

_Startled by the teen's question the old elf felt tears come to his eyes, "Master be giving up his Light family name?" Harry nodded and the elf burst into tears, "A Master worthy of the Black name! A Demon Lord at that!"  
"What did you call me?" The demon asked._

"_Yous know you're a demon right?" the teen snorted with a nod, "Wells that makes you stronger than most human wizards… But yous are also stronger than most demons… Kreacher is knows this yousee because many Black family members have demon blood, and demon blood is dominate over wizard blood. But your blood is much more than any who have demon blood left… So yous a demon lord Master." Harry chuckled and raised an eyebrow._

"_Demon blood is a Black trait huh, well then, I guess that you know a bit about demon names huh?"  
"Yes Master, and as much as Kreacher appreciates Masters wish that Kreacher helps him with a name would Master be alright with Kreacher just bringing you a book on familial names from the library?"_

_The teen nodded, "That would be great Kreacher, just leave the book on the bedside, I'll start looking when I wake. Dobby, Winky can you begin cleaning the manor? I know no one has been here since long before Madame Walburga passed, so it might take a while." He yawned and waved as a dismissal while curling into the bed._

_Eighteen hours later the former Potter was going through the book filled with demon names. He paused at a name that stood out to him, "Thanatos, bringer of quick and silent death." He smiled, "I like it, although… hm, Dobby, Winky, Kreacher!" The three elves appeared, "How does Thanatos Harrison Black sound?" Surprisingly it was Winky who stepped forward._

"_Winky has heard many Dark family names over the years, and that one sounds very good Master Thanatos. Winky suggest yous send yous owl to Gringotts to make it official." Dobby and Kreacher nodded in agreement with the smaller elf._

"_Yes… wait did my owl come here?"_

"_Yes sirs, Winky even gots Master Thanatos' trunk from Dumblyydor's office and Master Thanatos' invisible-making cloak as well." The elf said with a faint smile, "Winky also put them in the unplottable room till you might check for spells."_

_Harry looked in slight shock at the elf, "Thank you Winky you are amazing." The elf blushed and summoned a pen and paper._

"_For Master Thanatos to make name official, just use yous blood as a seal. Winky will go get the snowy one." With that she dissapperated soon followed by Dobby and Kreacher to go and clean or make food for their Master Thanatos._

end flashback~

"Master Thanatos! You be drinking your potions or you will be not going anywhere today!" The demon chuckled, of course after Winky had gotten used to the way the man worked she had become more authoritative and motherly towards him, at least where his health was concerned.

"Of course Winky," Thanatos grimaced at the steaming glasses on the table, the last of the things on the table that he hadn't willingly consumed. Bracing himself he reached for the first and, without letting it touch his tongue, gulped it down; the thick sludge crawled down his throat. Grimacing he glared at the last elf in the room, "Happy now?"  
"Not until Master be drinking _all_ the potions!" She crossed her thin arms and glared as the demon groaned looking at the various glasses and goblets.

"Where Dumbles failed you shall succeed, you crazy elf."

"Masters is being melodramatic."  
"House-elf is using too big of words."

"Master just needs to drink his potions." The elf sniffed and took his empty cup and vanished.

"Death by house-elf," Thanatos muttered before lifting the second of seven cups to his lips.

Walking out of Gringotts was slightly traumatizing to the, now, Lord Black/Potter/Evans/Gryffindor/Slytherin/a few more titles. Shaking his head the Lord headed onto his next errand with his unending coin-purse hidden in under his robe. As he headed to Ollivander's Thanatos noticed how the last minute Christmas shoppers stared at, a few even bowed when they noticed how he was dressed, shaking his head slightly at the nature of the public he veered into the wand shop and waited for the old man to notice him.

"Mr. Potter, or should I say Lord Black, I am surprised to see you here."

Thanatos jumped and cursed as he turned to look at to look at the old man who had just walked into the shop with a smug look on his crinkled face, "There is no way you are human." The demon muttered, "And Potter is dead, I just hold the title." He said slightly louder glaring at Ollivander as he went behind the counter.

"'Potter' might be dead, and I may not be human, but you will always be the little enigma that is the offspring of James Potter and Lilith Evans that walked through my door five years ago; just as the Dark Lord is the little lost orphan boy hoping for a family to love him, or Albus Dumbledore, the angry son of a newly convicted man searching for power in all the wrong places." Ollivander chuckled looking sad, "Most have forgotten, it seems, that the past does in fact, affect the future. But that is aside the point; you are looking for a new wand, not a lesson in philosophy. I am guessing either the paper is right and your wand was shattered or it no longer works for you?" Not waiting for an answer the ancient man disappeared into the back leaving Thanatos in the dusty front room. A few minutes later he reappeared with eight long boxes in his arms, "These are all some of my older works, from before the Ministry began putting regulations on wand-making. As such they work better for wizards, which you still are as a demon, with creature blood." Opening the first box he pulled out a black wand, "Same procedure as last time m'lord, obsidian with quetzalcoatl plume feather core, perfect for parselmagic, dark arts, and rituals, as the obsidian blocks negative energy from the owner's heart." Handing the wand gently to the demon, slightly nervous considering the first time Thanatos had been in his shop. But instead of waving the wand, Thanatos shook his head and handed it back.

"No, this wand doesn't want me, it feels cold to me."

Nodding Ollivander put the wand back into its case and moved on to the next one, "A tricore of shadhavar, re'em, and unicorn hairs with ironwood, good for Old Magick and restorative rituals." Again Thanatos shook his head, the wand being to kind for him. "Perhaps…" Picking up the third to last wand in the row the wand-maker handed it to the demon, "Carved basilisk fang and a core from a Darke Phoenix, perfect for most modern Light and all Dark magic, parselmagic, Old Magick, and spellweaving, will never break or betray its owner, in fact if a person isn't given permission to use it from the owner the basilisk fang will poison them."

Thantatos stared at the wand in his hand and then in the near silence of the shop a gentle hissing sound began to start, the wand excepting him as its master, so smiling the man looked back to Ollivander, "How much?"


	3. Bonds of Family

**... Um... Hi... Next chapter... sorry it took longer than the others, my computer decided that it didn't want to work right. Well I'd like to say a few things to some reviewers because... well I'm not a big fan of Private Messaging for some reason (I blame childhood and my mother)**

**Thank you CrowX for pointing out that mistake, I'm gonna fix it. But the thing with J.K. Rowling's characters is that I am not the biggest fan of her female characters... I-I just don't like them they make me so fuckin' angry so slowly I paired up all the male characters to a point where I just can't imagine anything else.**

**Mrs. Taiwolf Thana Bielefield, I shall use that pairing! I like it... never thought about it before you said it but I like it.**

**.**

**So anyway...**

******Pairings - HP/LV, SS/LM, (mentioned) RL/SB, (decided) NL/LL, (decided) Twins/DM, (decided) BZ/PP, and LeStranges**

* * *

Walking into Weasley Wizard Wheezes was surprising; as it was Christmas Eve it was nearly empty except the few last minute shoppers. But that wasn't the shocking part; it was the fight that was already going on in it between the twins and their mother.

"What do you mean you're not giving the family any money? We're family!"  
"No, we're not family" Began Fred glaring at their mother, "Harry is family!" George ended giving the same glare to the woman. "And after what you've been doing,"

"Faking love for him and stealing his money,"

"When we view him as a brother,"

"And he believed we could do this," Fred indicated the shop around them,

"And you didn't," George continued,

"We refuse to see you, Arthur, Ronald, or Ginerva as family." They ended together, and with a wave of their wands the Weasley Matriarch was thrown right past Thanatos and out of the shop.

"Ah, you seem to be having issues," the demon Lord said turning to look at the two red heads.

"We're sorry sir," They said coming over.

"She's not allowed to come back,"

"If she hit you on her way out,"

"We're sorry, she's kind of-"  
"On the portly side?" Thanatos ended smirking slightly as he got nods from the twins and then chuckled when he noticed the strange looks on their faces, as if they were trying to figure out where they knew him from, "I feel as if I should be hurt that my… well I guess because I'm now taller than you two… 'little' Gryfferins don't recognize me."  
The twins looked at him in shock; then smiled and tackled him, "Harry!"

"How did you,"

"Get so big?"

"And, you're still only,"

"An inch taller,"

"So we aren't 'little'"

"You're huge!" They finished together.

Thanatos chuckled sadly as he tried to right himself, "'Harry Potter' is dead," He put on his best Lucius Malfoy face, "I am Lord Thanatos Harrison Black, Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, and I came here to see if you are with me, or your biological family."

Fred rolled his eyes and bowed slightly, "Whatever you say, oh great Lord, your still our Slytherdor," Thanatos dropped the face he was making and smiled at that, "Besides they are not our family right Forge?"  
"No, no they are not!" George smiled, "In fact Gred I think we need to change our sign, because I don't wanna be a Weasley anymore!" He stomped his foot like a child throwing a fit.

Thanatos laughed again at the twins antics, "Do you have a backroom?"  
"My, my, Har- er Thanatos you're a bit naughty," Fred said in a singsong voice, "You just got here and already asking if we have a backroom," The 'older' man purred.

George made a tsking sound and shook his head, "You should know HarThanatos, we have eyes only for someone unobtainable." He said wistfully.

"Both of you need to grow up," Thanatos shook his head feeling lighter than he had in weeks, perhaps months, after only a few minutes of talking with the twins. "You should just-"  
"Talk to him." The red heads glumly said in unison, thinking of a blonde slytherin that had been on the twin's collective minds for months.

"Exactly," chuckling the demon said before growing serious again, "But do you have a back room?"  
"Of course!"

"Let Forge just chase,"  
"The shoppers out,"

"Because we gave our assistant,"  
"The day off. Gred'll show you the back room." With that George began the process of getting rid of customers and closing up as Fred grabbed Thanatos' hand and pulled him through various displays and rows of merchandise until they reached a plain door (shockingly) with a small portrait of the twin's friend Lee Jordan on it.

"Blondie." Thanatos rolled his eyes as George gave the password.

"What? It isn't 'dragon' or something?" The twin gave him a glare as Lee's portrait laughed at the red head and the door opened revealing a very boring looking business room. "Did Percy design this room?"

"Shut up HarThanatos." The red head muttered blushing slightly, due to the fact that he had actually made it instead.

"Is that my name now Mr. Boring?" George just gave him a glare, "Do you two have any idea where Bill, Charlie, and Percy's loyalties are in all this, or do they not know?"

George sat in one of the chairs and began to think, "Percy is a royal git of course so I don't think he'll do much until he gets his head out of his arse, Bill, well Bill he got out as soon as possible, so I think he just doesn't want anything to do with Mum and Dad or anything else in Britain for that matter, but his girlfriend Fleur also hates Mum but loves you so if he has to he'll stand by you."  
"Fleur and your brother are dating?" Thanatos asked, "I feel out of the loop."  
"Yeah," George looked a bit distracted, "Fred says that Charlie hates Mum because of how she treats people in general and how she's a,"  
"Money grubbing bitch." Fred ended walking into the room, "So what did you want to tell us Harthy?"  
"Harthy? It's just getting worse isn't it?" The demon asked shaking his head, "Well you already know how your mother is and younger siblings as well."

"And don't forget how complacent dad is in this."  
"That too, but did you also know that your mother was being paid to have Ginerva marry me and Ronald keeping me from studying?"  
The twins nodded solemnly and Fred began to speak, "We only recently figured it out and by then,"

"Dumbledore had blocked us from the wards around Hogwarts and Headquarters and blocked our owls." George continued.

"He even tried to ruin our business,"  
"But it didn't work,"

"And sending Mum,"

"Hopefully she finally got the message,"

"That we would rather share money with Mundungus than her,"  
"Harthy we're sorry,"  
"About everything." They both gave him puppy-dog eyes thinking that the younger man would be angry but only saw him trying not to laugh.

"I love you two, don't change." The demon chuckled, "I guessed as much, also I just finished making some inquiries at Gringotts and discovered just how much they stole and will be getting most of it back by Christmas tomorrow. Also I was able to get you two an early Christmas gift and arrange that it looked like I planned it last summer so Dumbledore still thinks I'm dead."

"What's the Christmas gi- wait what do you mean dead?" The funny thing was they stopped at the same time in 'gift'.  
"Well you see…" Thantos explained everything that had happened to him from as far back as he could think and by the end the twins looked angry enough to face a dragon with no magic and still win.  
"That,"  
"Bloody,"  
"Git!"  
"I hope he chokes on a lemon drop!" They finished together. Thanatos shook his head knowing that the twins would begin planning to kill Dumbledore as soon as he left.

"No, I want to publicly humiliate him first. After all he ruined my life, now your Christmas gift?"

"Huh?"  
"Oh!"  
"What is it Harthy? What is it Harthy?" They asked in unison looking like a pair of overgrown three year olds. Chuckling 'Harthy' pulled out a thick official looking document and handed it to the twins to read. The two of them began reading it and the demon couldn't help but chuckle as he watched as their eyes get bigger and bigger.

"You're adopting us into the Potter family."  
"If you are both willing to except, since I am Lord of the House of Black any child of mine would be a Black and the Potter line will die out, but if you two are Potters then it won't, although if you _talk to Draco_ you will have to add Malfoy to the name." At that the twins pouted and turned to each other as if they were having a private conversation. A moment later they nodded and turned to Thanatos.

"We accept." The twins said and Thanatos nodded as the document turned into light and surrounded the twins before sinking into their skin making it slightly darker and making their controllable red hair into the signature black Potter mop.

"Mr. Fred and George Potter I welcome you into my family I expect great things from you, bear the crest and name of Potter well." Thanatos said using his 'lord' voice before smiling, "And do please change the name of the shop, it is really bad."

Thanatos looked nervous as he neared the last stop on his Christmas Eve trip. Malfoy Manor was even larger than he had thought; it was even larger than Black Manor but not by much. Steeling his nerves the demon walked up to the large gate and tapped his white wand against it. After a minute there was a large pop.

"Who has come unannounced to the Master's house?" A formal looking elf asked from behind the fence  
the man smiled and handed the house-elf a letter with the Black family seal, "I am Lord Thanatos, Head of the house of Black. I was hoping to give Lady Malfoy nee Black, and in extension her husband, a gift from the late Lord Orion."

"Of course m'Lord, let Gravvy get the Master, he can open the gate for you."

"Take your time, I know that your Master will want to read the letter first, as it confirms who I am." At that the house-elf bowed low and disapperated. Harry sighed and waved his wand conjuring a large plush chair in the middle of the abnormally large drive glad that the Malfoy's elves had cleared it of snow at some point. This would be life changing for the Malfoy family no matter what the outcome. "Twenty minutes I suspect." Thanatos muttered to himself before pulling out some of his paperwork from Gringotts.

Lucius Malfoy twitched slightly reading the letter that was written in the uncopyable ink that was only produced and used by goblins; sighing he looked up at his wife and, oddly returned to sanity, old friend Tom, "I'm not quite sure what this is about but it is legitimate." The half-veela said slightly bewildered.

Tom Riddle took the letter and read over it, "I wonder why Orion's will is coming up now." The Dark Lord, although he looked like he was when he was a twenty year old politician trying to change the world (which was when he had began to lose is sanity) instead of The Dark Lord, asked.

"Sirius became Lord Black when he was imprisoned so he probably never had the opportunity, or motive once he escaped, to enact Uncle Orion's will." She paused and read the name on the letter over Tom's shoulder, "But I don't remember any Thanatos' in the family, perhaps Siri hid him during the first war, I know that he didn't fully trust Dumbledore, in fact I'm pretty sure if it weren't for Potter he'd've sided with you Tom, and I remember Aunt Walburga mention that the tapestry showed that Sirius bonded with someone before she burned a hole through his picture."

Lucius shuttered slightly thinking about his wife's crazy aunt, the same woman who had convinced their fathers to have the two of them bonded against their wills. Turning to look at Tom; happy that the man was no longer a crazy snake-man and therefore made him easier to look at, "Do you think I should let him in?" The Dark Lord nodded and shrugged.

"I'll just go and tell the LeStrange's to stay in their room," He turned and left muttering, "Although from the sounds earlier we don't have to worry about the three of them leaving anytime soon."

Thanatos looked up when he heard crunching of someone walking down the path and put his paperwork away and vanished the chair as Lucius Malfoy came down the drive, "Lord Lucius Malfoy I presume?" Thanatos asked trying to sound as if he didn't know who he was.

"Yes," Lucius waved his cane and the gate opened letting the man in. Lucius was slightly shocked thinking of the two previous Lord Black's, Orion being whipped by Wulberga into a silent figurehead and Sirius doing anything for Potter, even going against his family. But this man looked like what was expected of a well-bred Lord, calm, collected, brimming with power, his creature inheritance, obviously dominant, easy to see in wild glowing green eyes. Exactly what Lucius was suppose to be, and what he pretended to be. But of course Lucius wasn't, he took completely after his mother and was a submissive veela held in a forced bond by a child (conceived with a potion), he was just happy it was to Narcissa, who had been forced by her father and aunt as he had been forced by his father, and not someone who would've taken advantage. "The letter said you are here to fulfill Lord Orion Black's will?"

Thanatos nodded slightly and passed the barrier onto the property, "Yes, I'm sorry if my etiquette is off. I only received news of my Black lordship this morning."

Lucius gaped slightly, "R-really?"

"Yes."  
"I'm sorry," The blond said shaking his head, "It is just, well, you're just…" he trailed off blushing slightly.

"What is expected of a Lord?" the young man said with laughter in his eyes.

"Yes." Lucius turned, regained his composure, and indicated for Thanatos to walk beside him, "Might I enquire why you went to Gringotts."  
"Recently the last member of my family passed away," Thanatos said sadly (And in a way it was true since 'Harry' died) "I wanted to know if he had left anything to indicate foul play."

"Oh… did you?"  
"No but I found quite a few titles."  
"Do you mind me asking which ones?"

Thanatos shook his head, "This seems like a long drive so I might as well, apparently I am the last member of several families and closest to the male to the main line, such as Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Peverell; or the first with a magical inheritance in over a hundred years such as the Evans line, who were squibs with no male descendents to reawaken the title." Thanatos paused debating whether to tell him the next part, "Tell me is Tom Riddle still insane?"

Lucius' eyes widened, "N-no," he said slightly guarded, "why?"

"I also inherited the Potter Lordship." Lucius tripped in shock and was caught by Thanatos before he fell, Thanatos stiffened smelling the Lord's submissive veela's scent, "You're a submissive?"  
"That doesn't matter! How did you inherit the Potter Lordship, Harry Potter-"  
"Is dead, so how does a submissive veela end up with a wife and a son." The demon said trying to avert the conversation away from the old name.

Lucius averted his eyes, "A potion to legitimize a forced bond, Cissy never liked the idea of bonding to anyone, her own form of rebellion against her aunt and father, and my father was horrified at the fact that his only heir was submissive and willing to take another man's name so well…" He trailed off his eyes stinging with old tears.

Thanatos sighed and pulled the blond into an awkward hug before releasing him, "I'm sorry, even if it wasn't my fault, no one should suffer like you have. Do you know who your mate is?" the blond nodded slightly and opened the door they were now in front of, "Thank you. Maybe you should ask him to come as well, this affects him as… well…" the demon trailed off as the scent of the house filled his nose, more particularly a scent more enticing than he had ever smelled before.

"Lord Black is something wrong?"

"My mate is here."

* * *

**Confused? Comments? Hate it? Love it? Review Please!**


	4. A Manor of Change

**Hey there! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than the last one... Well... THANK YOU PEOPLES WHO REVIEWED!**

**Oh there is mentions of sex in this one...**

**********Pairings - HP/LV, SS/LM, (mentioned) RL/SB, (decided) NL/LL, (decided) Twins/DM, (decided) BZ/Pansy Parkinson, and LeStranges**

* * *

Thanatos sat stiffly sipping the tea he had been given after he had been led to a first floor sitting room filled with various artifacts and books. He was slightly stressed, but given the fact that the room was filled with his mate's scent it was a given. Sipping his tea he tried to calm down and think rationally. If his mate was here then they were a death eater or an ally of the Dark, from the look of the room that Lucius had led him to most likely a political ally or speaker for the Dark that frequented the house. Most likely male and, judging by the scent, magically strong with no creature inheritance, that would probably make the situation harder for his mate to understand… His _mate_. At this Thanatos smiled giddily, he hadn't really been expecting to find them anytime soon, but still he'd have to look later (with Lucius' permission as it was his home) because he still had to do what Sirius' father had requested in his will. Thanatos looked up when he heard a small creak from the door and watched as four familiar faces filed in, three he had expected, them being the faces of the Malfoy family, but the fourth was a surprise. "Professor Severus Snape?" Obviously the man was Lucius' mate from how close he was standing next to the blond man.  
The man in question raised an eyebrow looking at the guest Lucius had told him had asked to meet them, "You know who I am?"

The young man stiffened before relaxing slightly, "I make it a habit to know the faces of those who I believe to be Dumbledore's man, but I am guessing that is not true?"  
The Potions Master smirked, "Far from it." He narrowed his eyes and focused on the Lord, "Do I know you from somewhere?"  
Thanatos chuckled, "No, but perhaps we did in another life?" He stood up and bowed slightly, "Lady Malfoy, you are as pretty as your uncle's letter led me to believe."

The blond woman blushed, "You are over-exaggerating and flattering Lord Black, I am an old woman not the young lady I was when Uncle probably wrote the letter."

"No I am quite certain it is still true, and whoever told you are an old woman is wrong." He bowed slightly, "Thank you for meeting with me." He turned to the door, "Is anyone else coming?"  
Lucius looked nervous, "No," Thanatos growled slightly and began to glare, "I know how important it is for you to find your mate, but…" He looked at his wife then to his mate before moving behind Severus as Thanatos' glare became too much for the submissive veela.

Severus put his arm around the cowering blond and returned Thanatos' glare, "What Lucius was trying to say, Lord Black, is that the other residents of this manor-"  
"The LeStranges, Rodolphus and Rabastan and their mate Bellatrix who was the only one out of the Black sisters to inherit Demon blood, succubus more specifically, hence why she has two mates; and I wager a guess that Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord, He-who-is-called-hyphinated-names-by-the-order-of-burning-chickens, etcetera is also living here." The Malfoys and Snape stared at him slack-jawed, "What I do my homework when I'm meeting someone, that and process of elimination, the Malfoy family is the only ones of Riddle's followers to have a nice enough, well protected, and beautiful enough home that he can stay without drawing attention and hiding if need be." He chuckled slightly at the looks on their faces before sitting back down and pulling out a small box the goblins had given to him at the bank, "Please sit, this is probably not something that you want to be standing for." Narcissa nodded and sat in a highback chair as Severus and Lucius sat on the small couch. Draco bit his lip before sitting at his father and godfather's feet (the only seat left being next to Thanatos). Smiling slightly Thanatos opened the box, "I, Thanatos Harrison Black, Lord of the House of Black, fulfill the last request of Orion Arcturus Black, former Lord of the House of Black, to his niece, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and her husband Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." The box began to glow and rose till it was floating in-between Thanatos, Narcissa, and Lucius.

"_My darling niece,"_ A deep sad voice came from the box bringing tears to Narcissa's eyes, _"I know that Sirius will most likely deliver this to you out of his hatred of me, but should you someday get this I hope it finds you in good health. Lucius, what your father did, and I let happen, was and is inexcusable. I am very sorry that I was weak in life, but in death I am correcting my mistake."_ Severus pulled Lucius nearly on his lap before dragging Draco from the ground to next to him on the couch, _"I, Orion Arcturus Black, formally dissolve the amoral forced marriage of my niece, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, now Narcissa Black, and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. To their child, who I never had a chance to meet, I extend permission to hyphenate Black to your name. To Lucius' mate, I extend an apology for keeping your mate from you; my wife was a forceful soul who I know has been feeding me compulsion potions, I am sorry. Cissa I love you like the daughter I never had, stay pure and keep your sisters from doing anything stupid."_ With that the box vanished.

Narcissa sobbed quietly into a handkerchief she had taken from her robe a smile on her face, "We're free." She looked over to where her ex-husband, her best friend, holding onto Severus as if his life depended on it while the Potions Master rubbed circles on Draco's back next to them.

"He also gifted you the chateau in France along with a trust fund he set up that you can access now that the marriage bond is broken along with one for Draco. He also gave Lucius the cottage that was also in France that Abraxas used to bribe Wulberga, he remembered the reason Abraxas gave it to her."  
"It was where Severus and I s-stayed the summer before his seventh year," Lucius whispered, "We were going to bond there th-the next summer." Severus smiled sadly before kissing Lucius on the top of his head.

"Thank you." Severus said.

Thanatos shook his head, "I was doing my duty as Lord Black." He stiffened and looked at the door, _"~My mate~"_ The demon hissed a grin on his face as he smelled his mate's sweet smell, _"~Mine~"_

The other occupants of the room stiffened at the parseltongue.

The door opened.

"Cissa I'm just saying, your sister, she is completely perverse. She saw me open the door and told her mates to keep-"

"_~MINE!~" _ Thanatos shouted/hissed leaping over the furniture to the man who had just entered the room.

The crimson eyed man looked in shock as a dark angel looking man came right at him faster than any human could have. The dark angel stopped right in front of him, "Wh-who-"  
_"~My mate~"_ Thanatos hissed pulling the twenty-something looking man into his arms, where Tom stiffened,_ "~My little snake~_ Mine."

.

.

.

.

**End of chapter…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**JUST KIDDING!**

.

.

Tom was panicking on the inside, he had never actually been hugged like this, (being how the only person who had hugged him was Narcissa and it had been a I'm-happy-your-sane-again-but-I'm-mad-that-you-hurt-my-family kind of hug) like he was loved, and by a stranger at that. He remained trapped in his shock forgetting that he could easily stun the man off of him.

"_~Little Snake, my mate, my beautiful submissive… Mine…~"_ Thanatos nuzzled into the smaller man's neck.

At the word 'submissive' he remembered his wand. Slowly he pulled it out but when the man nuzzled his neck he felt his body relax without his permission. So instead he sent a panicked look over the broad shoulder to Severus and Lucius, who were watching with a look of shock. "Wh-what's happening? Who is this? And why the hell is he saying I'm h-his?"

"Is that what he is saying? Oh dear," Narcissa said looking at the demon holding Tom, "Well it seems that you're his mate."

"Wonderful!" He said sarcastically, "Why didn't he just show control and- eep!" the dark lord was cut off when Thanatos sunk his teeth into the smaller man.

"Actually he is showing a lot of control for a demon, remember how Bella jumped Rodolphus and Rebastan after her inheritance during an Inner Circle meeting?" Narcissa said watching as the Dark Lord seemed to be melting under Lord Black's assault on his neck. Smiling slightly she tapped Severus' shoulder and pointed to the door and leaned over to the man (Lucius was still lost in his little world curled in the Potions Master's lap while Draco was watching wide-eyed as their guest 'attacked' the Dark Lord), "I suggest we leave before we get a bit of a demonstration." Severus nodded and gathered Lucius closer to his chest. Narcissa pulled lightly at her son's robes getting his attention, "Come along Draco, let us leave them now." The blond woman herded the men out of the room and smiled slightly, "I'm going to go Christmas shopping for our new guest, Draco why don't you come with me. Your father and Severus need to… do some Bonding of their own."

Draco blushed realizing what his mother was saying, "Alright," Narcissa turned and started towards the Floo room and Draco followed, "Do you think we can stop by the joke shop in Diagon?"

Back in the room Thanatos muttered a simple locking spell as to not be interrupted. He smiled slightly at the slightly dazed man in his arms. "I guess I should introduce myself?" Tom nodded looking a little lost. Thanatos chuckled and tugged the Dark Lord's arm leading the man over to the couch before sitting and pulling him into his lap causing him to squeak again. "I am Lord Thanatos Harrison Black, Head of the House of Black, and also the House of Potter, House of Evans, House of Gryffindor, House of Slytherin and a few more. I recently came into my Demon inheritance a few short weeks ago because of something that was out of my control." He tightened his arms around his mate as he tried to find the right way to say the next part, "I came into my Demon inheritance because Albus Dumbledore 'killed' me for lack of a better term."

Tom scowled and looked up at the Demon, "You don't look like you're dead."  
"No, I'm not, he only killed who I used to be."  
"Who did you used to be?"  
Thanatos chuckled and began to run his hands over the smaller man's back and began to kiss his neck causing the man to moan, "I'll let you figure it out." Tom nodded slightly already falling back into pleasure. But then he stiffened against Thanatos' lips.

"C-can you wait please. I-I've never had a relationship of any kind." Tom blushed and went to stand up but couldn't because of the strong arms around his waist, he began to feel nervious, _'Stop it you are the Dark Lord! You shouldn't be afraid of someone you just met. Right?'_

The demon sighed, "I'll try," He wrapped his arms tighter and nuzzled the bite mark again; "Just know that it is very _very_ hard for me to control myself. Until we mate I will be resisting the urge to hide you in away in my manor and mate with you until it is obvious you're mine."  
Tom scowled, "I am not property, I cannot be 'yours'. I am my own person, I am a Dark Lord, I have a lot to do to get rid of Dumbledore, and I-I don't know…"  
"If you can give up control?" Tom nodded and Thanatos sighed turning the smaller man until he was cradled in his arms like a baby, "I'll make you a deal, in public I'll act like your body guard, your right-hand, until you're comfortable with being my mate. And I would never view you as property; I'm just very overprotective of my loved ones." Tom blushed at that. "How does that sound?" Tom nodded again, "I'm going to kiss you now my Little Snake."  
"Alright."

~*~Extra~*~

Bellatrix walked into the dining room before stumbling back out.

"What's wrong Bella dear?" Rabastian asked looking at his mate.  
"I think we missed something important."  
"Why?" Rodolphus tilted his head.

"_Severus!"_ Lucius' voice rang through the door.

"What are they doing?"  
"Well, Raba when I walked in Lucius was riding Severus, and from the sound of it they just finished."  
"Yeah we missed something."

* * *

**Well... REVIEW PLEASE... And suggestions for Christmas gifts... Thanks for reading...**


	5. Not a Chapter An Apology

**I apologize for my stupidity…**

**Alright… I have a pretty big problem… For some reason I chose to, instead of keeping my documents on my laptop, I kept it on my flash drive… You see I always keep my flash drive with me so there shouldn't be a problem… But I lost it… I have no idea where it went… therefore I lost all of my files… I'm stupid… Now I've lost most of my stuff… including this story… please forgive me… when I find my flash drive I will put the chapters up…  
I apologize for my stupidity…**


End file.
